


Studying and The Sun

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jacquelyn and Gustav are a healthy friendship, Jokes, Other, Sally Sebald is iconic, good vibes, healthy sibling relationship, studying in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: Gustav and Jacquelyn are studying in the library. However, Jacquelyn asks a question that would later lead to multiple small jokes in that study hall.
Relationships: Gustav Sebald & Sally Sebald, Jacquelyn Scieszka & Gustav Sebald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Studying and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking about how Gustav and Jacquelyn were such an iconic duo on the VFDiscord, leading the iconic joke conversation to happen.
> 
> Credits to my dear friend @SugarCherrySundea for this iconic humor

The library was silent for the most part that quiet afternoon. It was two o’ clock in the afternoon, and Jacquelyn was studying for the English test in two days. She was writing down notes, occasionally focusing back on the book she was reading.  God it was so boring to read and analyze. She looked over to the boy sitting across from her, his slightly curly, dark, and unkempt hair covering his eyes a bit. That was her best friend Gustav.

Gustav was studying for a essay he had to write in film class, so he majorly was heavily focused on that. He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, which jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked at the blonde woman in front of him, a small smile. 

“Hey Gustav,” Jacquelyn started, slightly pausing as she kept thinking about her thought. She was trying not to laugh while explaining it. “What if the sun was a lightbulb?”

“If the sun was a lightbulb?” Gustav asked, a confused smile and raising of eyebrow was his exact expression. He kept thinking about what she was pondering, and looked over at the light bulb on the ceiling. Jacquelyn smirked, and Gustav looked back at her. “But it’s a star.” “I know but hypothetically, Gus.”

”So hypothetically if the sun is a lightbulb...what would happen if it went out? Who would fix it?” Gustav questioned, now wondering where this oddly specific conversation would lead the duo too. Maybe he could write a play off of this- two kids questioning if the sun was a lightbulb? No, it sounded too corny.

“I’d believe maybe God would have fixed it.” Jacquelyn suggested, then continued on writing her study page. She was able to multitask- a trait she got from her mother. “You’ll give me back the pen I let you borrow for corrections, yeah?” 

“Excuse you, I obviously will Jackie. I swear on my life.” he promised, eventually almost finished with his corrections on the essay. He quietly finished the third page, and the only noise heard was the slight click of a pen. The two went back to studying for a bit

“So if the sun is a lightbulb...then the earth would be our terrarium yes?” Jacquelyn questioned, and the black haired male nodded. Gustav eventually was halfway finished with the fourth page of his essay. He was going to crack a joke and knew the exact perfect timing. 

“Okay...then a meteor would’ve flown through and broken the lightbulb.” Gustav joked, a mischievous grin softly creeping up his face. Jacquelyn snorted, and then immediately covered her mouth. Her face was slightly pink from embarrassment. Gustav’s eyes slightly widened, and the two started laughing. They were trying not to get kicked out, but had a feeling it would happen anyway. 

“Then...okay- wait if-“ Jacquelyn couldn’t continue for a few minutes, she was giggling from the thought of Gustav’s joke- just a meteor shattering a lightbulb. It was so obscure, but it was so funny too. Gustav couldn’t believe he was actually making her laugh this hard. Eventually the two stopped laughing, noticing the librarian walk by swiftly. They weren’t very fond of her, as she tended to be very cruel and hard hearted. They got quiet, and the librarian walked over to the two of them.

“If you’re acting like complete idiots, and not staying quiet- then I’m kicking you out.” She scorned, and Jacquelyn sighed. “Was that back chat?” “No m’am I sighed.”

  
The librarian and Jacquelyn argued for a few moments, and thank god, finally, the librarian walked away. Gustav and Jacquelyn finished their work, after about an hour and thirty minutes. The duo quietly grabbed their things and left the library. 

“Told you I wouldn’t break the promise.” Gustav stated, and handed back the pen to Jacquelyn. She glared at him playfully, and placed the pen in her bag. 

“Okay so if the earth is our terrarium, then we’re the bugs.” Gustav continued the joke, and Jacquelyn slightly giggled. The two had a very fine dialogue of abstract thoughts, but it didn’t matter. It was their conversation, and they were willing to have it. Jacquelyn took Gustav back to his apartment, and headed up the stairs. It was now quietly raining, and Gustav chuckled slightly.

“Thanks for the ride home Jackie- I mean- Jacquelyn.” He whispered, and Jacquelyn hugged him so closely. They quietly held onto each other for a few moments, and Gustav let go. It had been a few days since he was held by someone that tightly, but he knew she was definitely one of her ride or dies. It had been that way since they met in VFD training. He’d never ever forget that firm handshake she had. 

“Anytime, Gus. I needed a bit of comedic relief after class today.” Jacquelyn giggled, and Gustav grinned. Jacquelyn headed back downstairs to her motorcycle, and Gustav unlocked the door. He waved at Jacquelyn from the window in the living room of his apartment, and she waved back. Gustav then turned around with a look of glee in his eyes. Sally was definitely ready to hear how this goes. 

“Sally I’m home! I wanted to tell you something!” He called, and Sally went into the living room and looked at him. 

“Yes Gustav?” She replied, interested in what he had to say but also tired from work. She placed his jacket on the coat rack near the door. His jacket was gray, lined with slightly large brown buttons. She got him the jacket after he wrote his first play, and he is very fond of it. 

“In a different universe The sun was a lightbulb, the earth was our terrarium, and we were the bugs living there.” Gustav explained, and Sally facepalmed, shaking her head. Gustav had the familiar childish spark in his eye, and Sally knew she was in for a ride with her little brother. 

‘This will be a _very_ long conversation ’ she thought. The Sebald siblings began to have that exact conversation all over again. 


End file.
